<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hook a Sister Up by ElJackinton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569980">Hook a Sister Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElJackinton/pseuds/ElJackinton'>ElJackinton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer 40.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Sisters of Battle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:03:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElJackinton/pseuds/ElJackinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as a Battle Sister in the Order of the Weeping Martyr isn't easy, but Sister Touro can provide life's little luxuries to take the edge off, for a price. However, when Touro's contraband line is cut off, all the favours she had accumulated evaporate into the aether. Can Touro navigate the factions and rivalries within the order to wrangle a new hook up? Or will Security and High Command decide the Battle Sister is more trouble than she is worth?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hook a Sister Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place after The Trials of Sister Roslyn. It is not necessary to have read Trials, but be warned that this story will spoil certain plot developments from the previous work.</p><p>Cover art by Kristina Amuanm, you can find more of her work here: artstation.com/kristinairagana</p><p>If you like this story, you can find details on more of my projects here: eljackscomicsblog.blogspot.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Hook a Sister Up</p><p class="western">By Jack Harvey</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sister Touro's feet made a scuffling sound on the tiled floor as she made her way through the cloisters of the Sigmund's Blade, flagship of the Order of the Weeping Martyr.</p><p class="western">She weaved her way between pillars and under arches, glancing over her shoulder every ten seconds to make sure she wasn't followed. Her hand gripped tightly on a large leather satchel.</p><p class="western">She had slipped away from morning prayer early, which gave her about a ten minute window to see to her affairs before she was expected at weapons training. She had her entire route and timings honed to perfection over the years. Even though Sororitas vestments weren't designed for manoeuvrability, she knew exactly how much give the bottom of the robes and the sleeves of her tunic allowed. Her days of tripping over her legs were long over.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Just round the corner and down the service elevator.</em>
</p><p class="western">"Sister Touro!" beamed a smiling Sister, who appeared to have been waiting just at the edge.</p><p class="western">Touro jumped, and took a few steps back.</p><p class="western">"Sister Curas?" Touro said, nervously rubbing the bristles of her short hair. "I'm in a hurry so..."</p><p class="western">"Oh, that's okay!" the short and stout sister said. "This'll only take a minute."</p><p class="western">Touro didn't have a minute, but in her line of trouble she couldn't afford to piss anyone off, even a seemingly scatter brained novice like Curas. One bad grudge would be all it could take to bring things crashing down.</p><p class="western">"What is it you need Curas?" Touro asked impatiently, rubbing the scar that ran across the bridge of her nose.</p><p class="western">"I need...." Curas paused a moment, and bobbed up and down childishly. "I need something to take the edge off."</p><p class="western">Touro sighed. "What you gonna' give me in return?"</p><p class="western">"I'll cover your incense duty next ceremony," she replied.</p><p class="western">Incense duty was a pain to be sure. Standing around trying to look all stoic while you're lungs filled up with foul smelling smoke. Touro wanted to jump at the chance, but she knew a batch of recaf was worth more than that to Curas.</p><p class="western">"One ceremony?" Touro said with a laugh and a sneer, as she brushed off the pleading sister. "I've heard better offers."</p><p class="western">"A month!" Curas squeaked. "A month's worth of ceremonies I'll cover!"</p><p class="western">Touro turned. "Three month," she said.</p><p class="western">"Three month?" Curas protested.</p><p class="western">"Unless you think you can get recaf elsewhere?"</p><p class="western">Curas sighed. "I'll do it," she said.</p><p class="western">Touro patted her on the shoulder. "Come see me later, after evening prayer, I'll set you up."</p><p class="western">Touro trotted off before Curas could give her an answer. She had wasted unnecessary time as it was.</p><p class="western">Touro slammed her fist on the control panel for the maintenance lift and, groaning, it descended.</p><p class="western">The lift took Touro right to the cargo bay. The gunmetal grey corridors and rusted piping were a world apart from the decorated marble and gold cloisters above. Much as her superiors would protest, Touro knew it was places like this that were the real heart of the order.</p><p class="western">Seven hundred cargo containers, fresh from the last resupply. Servitors and staff would be arriving in moments to unload them. They contained everything from munitions to replacement parts to buckets full of the tasteless protein paste that most of the sisters lived on.</p><p class="western">Though not if Touro could help it.</p><p class="western">There was a solitary figure standing by the containers, keeping an ocular implant out for trouble. Red robed, and not an inch of flesh visible under the cybernetics.</p><p class="western">"Engineseer Callissa," Touro nodded in greeting.</p><p class="western">Callissa did not offer any greeting in return, instead spoke in a singular monotone. "Container Seven-Seven-Nine. Row seventeen."</p><p class="western">Touro nodded and quickly she strode into the hanger, following the numbered containers.</p><p class="western">Eventually she found 779. It was unlocked.</p><p class="western">Touro pulled open the bulky door and looked inside. Massive shells, intended for air engagements, were stacked wall to wall. She approached the one nearest to her and tapped on it twice. It gave out a hollow rattle, as expected.</p><p class="western">With one swift push Touro managed to lift over the lid of the hollow shell and peered inside.</p><p class="western">It was not what she was expecting.</p><p class="western">Touro had made her way down here, satchel in hand, to collect a bounty of smuggled goods. From Tabasco to talcum powder, she was looked upon as the one in the order who could procure the galaxy's little luxuries and take the edge off a sister's life of restraint.</p><p class="western">Here, instead, was what appeared to be a single holo-tablet.</p><p class="western">Touro picked it up, and pushed it's one button. The image of a figure buzzed to life in transparent blue.</p><p class="western">He was a robust man. The leathers he wore had taken a beating over the last few years and didn't do a particularly good job of holding in his gut as much as they used to. His face had developed jowls and uneven facial hair. A glint of what Touro assumed was a gold tooth shined out between his gums.</p><p class="western">Contstan Devlin.</p><p class="western">The holographic recording nodded. "Touro, I'm not sure when this'll find you, and imagine you'll want an explanation when you find it."</p><p class="western"><em>Damn right I do</em>, Touro thought.</p><p class="western">Devlin scratched his shaggy hair. "Truth is Touro, job's getting a little harder. Space lanes are tightening, enforcers are cracking down, and even if we can get past them, the orbital security forces are pushing down as well. Don't know why it's getting harder, you know the Ministorium doesn't tell plebs like me a thing, but it's no more complicated than that. Getting the goods to you is more trouble than it's worth."</p><p class="western">"Bastard!" Touro spat under her breath.</p><p class="western">"I'm thankful for what you've managed to give us over the years. Me and mine probably wouldn't have been able to get where we are if it wasn't for your trade, but things are just too hot right now," the figure looked over his shoulder suspiciously. "I'm sure you understand. I doubt we'll speak again. Look after yourself Touro."</p><p class="western">The hologram blinked off.</p><p class="western">Touro looked back into the empty shell, for a moment imagining that she hadn't heard what she had just heard and that her monthly delivery of goods would be waiting for her there.</p><p class="western">Alas, it was still empty.</p><p class="western">Touro closed the shell back up and locked the container. Callissa was no longer waiting by the service elevator, and the way was empty.</p><p class="western">Touro stepped onto the lift and punched in the command to take her back to the cloisters. It lurched into life, and so she dropped the holographic tablet to the floor and slammed her foot down, shattering it to pieces. She then kicked those pieces down the side of the shaft.</p><p class="western">Back amongst the white marble of the cloisters, Touro realised that she had no time to despair over her plight. She would have to start formulating a plan to resolve it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"We've got a problem," Touro said, rubbing the scar on her nose and keeping her head down.</p><p class="western">"Why?" asked Sister Roslyn said with genuine concern. "What's happened?"</p><p class="western">Sister Roslyn was a friend, but she irritated Touro. Roslyn had entered the Order of the Weeping Martyr as innocent as a newborn lamb, and, despite rigerious training and spirited battle, she still had managed to retain her angelic looks and cheery disposition. She was honest, smart, and had a good heart. Touro couldn't exactly say that about herself, and she secretly resented Roslyn for it.</p><p class="western">But she was a friend.</p><p class="western">"My line's been cut," Toruo said, scanning the vicinity of the alcove they were huddled under. Making sure no passing sisters were trying to eavesdrop.</p><p class="western">"You mean... no more grain?" Roslyn asked.</p><p class="western">"I mean no more grain, no more meat, no more spices or emperor-damned conditioner," Touro rambled. "No more any of it."</p><p class="western">"But... seventh company are celebrating the anniversary of The Siege of Todstadt at the end of the month," Roslyn continued in a panic. "I told them I'd have a new batch by then."</p><p class="western">"Look Sister, we're all in trouble here," Touro said. "This isn't just about your hooch production you know?"</p><p class="western">"Don't call it hooch," Roslyn said, her face crinkling with disgust. "You make it sound so vulgar."</p><p class="western">"Look, all I'm saying is that you're not the only one affected."</p><p class="western">Roslyn sighed. "Fine, so we do without the drink and meat and spices for a while."</p><p class="western">Touro wagged her finger. "Oh no, it's not as easy as all that Sister. I'm not just bringing in luxuries for bottom feeder sisters like me and you. I have a delivery list that goes all the way to the top."</p><p class="western">"The top?" Roslyn said, confused.</p><p class="western">"Why do you think it is that the security team never comes sniffing around the back of the boiler room where you're brewing your beer?" Touro asked. "It's because I'm bringing in the security chief a bottle of amsec every couple of month. That dries up and we're all in trouble."</p><p class="western">Roslyn paused, and her face softened. She put her hands under her vestments. It gave her a vulnerable look. "So, what do you need me to do?"</p><p class="western">Touro tilted her head back and sighed. "I don't know. I guess... I guess I just need somebody to talk to. To air things out. Once upon a time that would have been...."</p><p class="western">Touro trailed off without finishing.</p><p class="western">Roslyn nodded. "Druga."</p><p class="western">The name hung in the air like a dead weight. Touro tried not to let tears form.</p><p class="western">"I'm sorry," said Roslyn.</p><p class="western">"Don't be," Touro said, shaking herself out of it. "She's gone and we're still here. I need... I need to just figure this out."</p><p class="western">Roslyn bit her lip. "Alright," she said. "What are you thinking?"</p><p class="western">Touro rubbed her scalp. "Well if this all falls through I'm going to be on the drak list of every influential person on this ship. I'm going to need something to tide them over while I sort out a new supplier." Touro looked Roslyn in the eyes hopefully. "I'm going to need you to distil me some amsec."</p><p class="western">Roslyn burst out laughing.</p><p class="western">"What?" Touro asked angrily.</p><p class="western">Roslyn put a hand to her chest to control herself. "Touro you may be skilled at procuring libations but you don't know a thing about making them."</p><p class="western">Touro folded her arms. She didn't appreciate the mockery, not in a critical situation like this.</p><p class="western">"I'm sorry," Roslyn said. "Amsec can take years to distil, usually it takes decades for the good stuff. Whipping something up in a matter of weeks isn't even remotely possible."</p><p class="western">"So no amsec," Touro said. "Well work with me here. What can you get me?"</p><p class="western">"Hmmm," Rosyln tapped her chin. "Well, with what I have to hand it's not impossible that I could put together a few bottles of barley wine. If I manipulate the gravity I should be able to pump the alcohol content up." She grinned. "It's not exactly amsec but it'll get you something drunk."</p><p class="western">"Sounds good to me," Touro said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Four bottles will do to start and I'll see if I can smooth things over."</p><p class="western">"What's your plan?" Roslyn asked. "We resupply at Bernhold's Mott at the end of the month. You going to ask around?"</p><p class="western">Touro shook her head. "It took me years of building contacts and formulating plans to get together what me and Devlin had. No way I can just pull up another supplier. I'm going to have to ask one of the others to hook me up."</p><p class="western">"Others?" Roslyn said, confused.</p><p class="western">"Sure," Touro said. "You don't think<em> I </em>was the one smuggling in that junk Sister Chalice is hooked on?"</p><p class="western">Roslyn frowned, and Touro bit her tongue, remembering that she and Chalice had grown close over the last few months.</p><p class="western">"Sorry," said Touro. "That junk Chalice <em>used</em> to be hooked on."</p><p class="western">"I never wanted to ask," Roslyn said. "But truth be told I didn't want to believe you were dealing with Obscura. I'm glad to find out that's the case."</p><p class="western">"Sister Beckett is the ship's biggest dealer in chems," Touro said, shaking her head. "Nastiest piece of work in the order. She was the one who melted those candles over your lock box on your first day."</p><p class="western">"What?" Roslyn looked surprised. "All this time I thought it was Sister Synthecia. I don't even know who this Sister Beckett is!"</p><p class="western">"Queen bitch," said Touro. "I'm telling it like it is."</p><p class="western">"And you're sure you want to deal with her?" Roslyn asked.</p><p class="western">"No choice," Touro said with a sigh. "But I'm gonna' have to be careful. She's a Sister that plays to win."</p><p class="western">Roslyn looked worried, but didn't say anything.</p><p class="western">"Right then," Touro said, patting her on the shoulder. "You get on with that barley wine, leave the rest to me." She then peered out of the alcove and made to leave.</p><p class="western">"Touro?" Roslyn said, stopping her.</p><p class="western">"Yeah?" Touro said, turning back.</p><p class="western">"This Devlin who supplied you," Roslyn asked suspiciously. "What were you paying him with in return?"</p><p class="western">Touro shrugged. "Ammunition. The occasional grenade and missile now and then."</p><p class="western">Roslyn's jaw dropped. "You've been bilking armaments from the Order of the Weeping Martyr?" She was mortified.</p><p class="western">Touro rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so? It's not like the order doesn't have more than enough of that sort of stuff."</p><p class="western">"They're concentrated, holy weapons!" Roslyn said. "In service of the Emperor himself! And you've been sneaking them out to be used by some... smugglers and pirates."</p><p class="western">Touro sighed. "Look Roslyn, either we're going to be killing with that ammo, or some other folks are. What I'm doing... it's a neutral action."</p><p class="western">"<em>We</em> kill xenos and heretics," Roslyn said. "Who knows who this Devlin and his cronies will be using them upon."</p><p class="western">"Xenos... heretics," Touro shrugged again. "No different to some hive scum who woke up to a bad day. Everyone is going to buy it some time Roslyn. If I wasn't providing Devlin with ammo somebody else would be."</p><p class="western">Touro put a hand on Roslyn's shoulder.</p><p class="western">"And if I hadn't done that, people like you wouldn't be able to work your magic with drinks that make us feel happy to be alive."</p><p class="western">Roslyn looked as though she was going to object, but didn't say anything.</p><p class="western">"It's a complex ecosystem," Touro said. "Can't say if I'm doing right or wrong, but when I see the smiles on the faces of folks when I hand over something sweet or something spicy, it sure feels like the right thing."</p><p class="western">Roslyn nodded, but didn't say anything.</p><p class="western">"Try not to think too hard about it. It's my sin to pay for not yours," Touro said, making once again to leave. "Just you sort those bottles. Leave the rest to me."</p><p class="western">"Touro," Roslyn said.</p><p class="western">Touro stifled a groan and turned.</p><p class="western">"Be careful," Roslyn said.</p><p class="western">Toruo's heart lifted. "Thanks Roslyn. I will."</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"We've got a problem."</p><p class="western">Sister Beckett looked Touro up and down with barely concealed contempt. The older sister sat atop a chapel alter under the shadow of a black marble relic. Her blonde hair looked golden against the dark shadows of the hall. She almost looked as angelic as the statues surrounding her, if it wasn't for the pink burnt flesh on her right cheek and neck, and the bags under her eyes beginning to show age.</p><p class="western">She was flanked by three fawning sisters eagerly trying to gain her favour.</p><p class="western">"In what way do 'we' have a problem?" she spat, brushing aside a curl of hair.</p><p class="western">The drawl of an accent Beckett spoke with reminded Touro that her background was not dissimilar to Roslyn's. They both came from agri-worlds. Both presumed they would never see combat. However, where Roslyn's hopefulness and optimism had been reinforced through her hardships, Beckett had only grown cruel.</p><p class="western">By all accounts Beckett should have been promoted to Sister Superior by now, or even further up the chain, but she knew with greater authority came greater scrutiny. For now she was happy being a big fish in a small pond.</p><p class="western">"Devlin has flaked on me," Touro said. "My supplies have dried up. No drinks. No luxuries. Nothing."</p><p class="western">Beckett starred at her for a few moments. "So your little racket closes shop? Never mind Sister Touro, you tried."</p><p class="western">The other sisters laughed. Touro ignored them.</p><p class="western">"You really don't' get it do you?" said Touro.</p><p class="western">Beckett glared at her now. Touro was on thin ice. Beckett had defaced other sisters for less.</p><p class="western">"Why do you think it is that you've been able to get away with running chems for so long Beckett?" Touro asked. "It's because of me. The security chief gets her amsec and she looks the other way. The cloister's caretakers get their spices and they look the other way. The detachment heads get their perfume and wine and they look the other way. Without me they'd have come down on you hard years ago."</p><p class="western">Beckett rolled her eyes. "Is that so?"</p><p class="western">"Sure it is," replied Touro. "Now don't get me wrong, I'd be perfectly happy to see you no longer getting sisters hooked to whatever drek of the month you're shipping in." She leaned forward, causing a couple of the sisters to draw closer to Beckett like guards. "But the thing is I know that if command starts cracking down on you they'll start cracking down on me."</p><p class="western">"We all go down together, huh Touro?" Becket replied.</p><p class="western">Touro started snapping her fingers. "It's like a... what do you call it? A symbiotic relationship."</p><p class="western">"So, what?" Beckett shrugged. "You want me to pull your ass out of the fire Touro? I owe you drak now?"</p><p class="western">The sisters laughed again.</p><p class="western">"Beckett, you know as well as I do if command pulls me in for a reprimand then I'm toast. The flogging I'd get would be worse than anything you can think of doing to me. If that happens, I'm spilling everything I know about you. What would I have to lose?"</p><p class="western">Beckett frowned.</p><p class="western">"No skin off my back," Touro shrugged. "What little skin would be left if that happened anyway."</p><p class="western">Beckett grunted. "Make your offer Sister," she said through gritted teeth.</p><p class="western">"I just need a hook up," Touro said with a sigh. "I know you've got suppliers in every resupply station in this segmentum. If you can get just any one of them to put me in touch with a runner that can get luxuries to me, that's all I need."</p><p class="western">"Very well," Becket said, her arrogant demeanour rising back to the surface. "But in return..."</p><p class="western">"Oh no," said Touro. "I know where you're going. You want me to be in your pocket for the rest of my life Beckett. Forget it. I'd rather take the flogging."</p><p class="western">"You want me to do this gratis Touro?" replied Beckett with a tilt of her head.</p><p class="western">"No," Touro said, understanding that such an idea was unthinkable. "I want a one time transaction. I do you a favour, you get me the hook up, then we're square, and hopefully never have to step on each others toes ever again."</p><p class="western">Beckett leaned back and tapped her chin. "So you do a one off job for me?"</p><p class="western">"A once and done," replied Touro.</p><p class="western">"Well," said Beckett with a sly smile. "It just so happens that me and some of my girls are going to be making an incursion to Deck Nine."</p><p class="western">"Deck Nine?" Touro asked nervously.</p><p class="western">"Access is one of your the little privileges your racket gets you. Isn't it Touro?" Beckett said.</p><p class="western">Deck Nine held the cloister that was reserved for prestigious ranks of the Sororitas. Squads that had proven their worth over decades of service found themselves housed there to vie for promotion to the elite Celestian units and Canoness's personal retinue.</p><p class="western">Touro had always been allowed free passage, but for a price.</p><p class="western">"I don't know if you've heard," Beckett continued. "But the showers in B wing of our cloister haven't had warm water for months."</p><p class="western">"Yeah, sure. I heard," Touro lied.</p><p class="western">"Tech priests won't get onto it no matter how much we report it." Beckett tilted her head forward, barely trying to hold back her anger. "It's those snakes on Deck Nine. I just know it is."</p><p class="western">"Sure," Touro said, casually, trying to hold back her confusion.</p><p class="western">"Tomorrow night a few of us are going to head up there," Beckett continued. "Mess up their boilers and plumbing. Trash their water pipes. That way the tech priests will have to overhaul the whole ship's piping, and we finally get our hot water back."</p><p class="western">Touro kept a straight face. She didn't want to give away that Beckett's plan sounded crazy.</p><p class="western">"But, I can't deny that they're real bad-asses up on Deck Nine," Beckett said. "They spot us, we're dead meat. We'll need a distraction, and you've just volunteered Touro."</p><p class="western">"Me?"</p><p class="western">"You hold sway over enough of the sisters on your side of the cloister that you can call in some of those favours that they owe," Beckett said with a smile. "Round up about four or five of them, head up to Deck Nine after tomorrow's evening prayer and get them to start a fight with a bunch of Abby's girls."</p><p class="western">"Sister Superior Abernathy?" Touro asked. "You know what she's like, you used to run with her. Her squad will break our necks."</p><p class="western">"Better yours than mine Touro," Beckett said. "You asked for a one time deal. This is the one time deal."</p><p class="western">The other sisters giggled.</p><p class="western">Touro didn't know what to say. Right now Beckett was her only way out of her predicament. However, she'd be throwing her friends to the wolves by asking something like this, no other way about it, but if she lost her one chance at a hook up, there'll be folks wanting to break her neck anyway.</p><p class="western">Touro sighed. "Fine," she said. "I'll do it."</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"They want us to do what?" Roslyn said in disbelief.</p><p class="western">"Well I don't see what your problem is," said Sister Synthecia, her dirty blonde streak of hair looking messier than usual. "The sisters on Deck Nine are slow, pampered." She held up her arms and began boxing the air. "I could take on two. Maybe three."</p><p class="western">Sister Senna put her hands on Synthecia's fists and gently lowered her arms. "I think Sister Touro's worry is not if we'd win or not," she said. "But that once we get involved we make enemies with Deck Nine."</p><p class="western">"Exactly," said Touro, pointing to the dark skinned sister. "I'd just trade being on one drak list for another."</p><p class="western">"So why don't you just drop it?" asked Sister Hassan brushing her dark, braided hair. "You don't <em>have</em> to deal in contraband."</p><p class="western">The sisters all stared at her. The Battle Sister company had recently been restructured, with Touro being one of many transferred to Sister Augustine's unit to join Roslyn, Synthecia and Senna. Hassan had been transferred from another company entirely, and was new to the group, though she had fast become part of Touro's close knit circle.</p><p class="western">"Are you insane Hassan?" Touro shot back. "As I already explained to Roslyn, if my supplies dry up I'm going to find myself on the reviving end of every superior's bad day. Even if they decide not to start investigating where the contraband was coming from, I'll find myself on latrine duty at best, or first in line for suicide missions at worst."</p><p class="western">"Besides," said Roslyn, folding her arms and stifling a laugh. "Are you seriously telling me that you're going to be able to give up the chocolate Hassan?"</p><p class="western">"I..." Hassan blushed. "I can do without it."</p><p class="western">"Frag you Hassan," laughed Synthecia. "Everyone knows you're like a chocolate consuming servitor." Sytnthecia then held up her arms and began making robotic movements. "Beep Breep Where is the Choc-O-Late!"</p><p class="western">"Shut up!" Hassan shot back childishly.</p><p class="western">"Look," Touro said, raising her hands and drawing the group's attention. "The point is that I'm borked if I have to start telling half the ship that I can't get them any more marmalade or breath mints or Emperor-damned rear-end cream. I don't have a choice here. We have to get this done."</p><p class="western">"Are you kidding?" Roslyn said. "You see me at sparring every week. I haven't won a single round yet!"</p><p class="western">"Why don't you rope in Sister Jane?" Synthecia asked. "With that bionic arm of hers she could knock anyone out in one punch."</p><p class="western">"I don't want to start calling in favours that I can't repay Syn," Touro replied.</p><p class="western">"I hate to say it but Roslyn has a point," said Senna. "There's five of us. Who knows how many Deck Nine could muster, and that's saying Tin Can Abby doesn't step in herself."</p><p class="western">"Tin Can Abby?" asked Roslyn.</p><p class="western">"One of Deck Nine's Sister Superiors," Touro said. "If you think Jane's arm is impressive you should see hers."</p><p class="western">"I don't know about any of this," said Hassan.</p><p class="western">"Me neither," followed Roslyn. "Whatever Beckett wants you to do Touro, I'm sorry but I'm out."</p><p class="western">"Cowards. Well I'm..." began Synthecia with a raised voice, before Senna put an arm on her shoulder. "I'm... uh... gonna' sit this one out too."</p><p class="western">Touro shook her head, but she knew not to argue. It was a big ask for her friends to walk into the lions den. Secretly she'd wanted them to say no. She's rather not have that burden hanging over her.</p><p class="western">"It's fine," Touro said. "I'll, uh, I'll think of something."</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Touro tossed and turned in her bunk. She was finding it hard to sleep knowing how things had quickly slipped out of her control. She told herself that a good nights rest would keep her focussed on the task ahead, but her every waking second was taken up with thoughts on how to get out of her jam.</p><p class="western">She rolled onto her back. There was a giggling coming from the other side of of the bunk room. Senna and Synthecia.</p><p class="western">Touro sighed. The last thing she needed was a reminder that somebody was having a better time than she was. She couldn't begrudge Senna and Synthecia of course, but she resented the fact that they had each other to share the hard times with in the way that Touro didn't.</p><p class="western">Not since she had lost Druga.</p><p class="western">Touro's hand began moving to her shorts.</p><p class="western">She yanked it back. No, it wasn't time for such frivolity. She shook herself awake and got to her feet. Ignoring the complaints of sisters she had roused, she marched for the door.</p><p class="western">m</p><p class="western">****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The showers were not far from the bunk room. Touro had gone from one to the other thousands of times, and didn't need light to guide her way. Once she entered, she went straight through the changing rooms without hitting the lights, depositing her vest and shorts on a bench along the way.</p><p class="western">A cold shower. That would set her straight. Get her thinking again. Plus, returning to a warm bunk would surely send her soundly to sleep.</p><p class="western">The icy water blasted over her, and Touro rubbed her arms. She could understand why Beckett was so cranky if she had to deal with showers of this temperature all the time.</p><p class="western">She rubbed the water into her buzz cut. Touro often wondered why most sisters bothered with their hair. Why they grew it out. Some even got her to smuggle in dye, though bleach was provided gratis by the order for sisters that wanted to go with the traditional white.</p><p class="western">Touro had acclimatised to the cold now, and as the sharpness brought to mind thoughts of retribution. She wondered what she would do if no solution to her supply line could be found.</p><p class="western">She couldn't fulfil Beckett's request. Wouldn't ask that of her friends. Yet where would she go from here? Sisters would almost certainly rat her out to her superiors, and a flogging or some other capital punishment would follow. Since the order did not make use of penetant units, they would have to find other ways to make an example of her. Her career would no doubt be over, no chance at command ever likely, and should a sister ever be asked to sacrifice her life for the greater good, she would find herself volunteered first.</p><p class="western">She could run, of course. Call in one last favour and slip away at a star-base or colony next time the fleet stopped for resupply. Yet the order was all she knew. It was her life. Despite everything, she believed in The Emperor and the vows she had taken. Whatever punishments she would avoid by running in this life, would surely be nothing compared to what would be coming for her in the next.</p><p class="western">Touro yanked the shower valve, and the stream of icy water stopped. She stood in silence for a few moments.</p><p class="western">
  <em>What will be will have to be.</em>
</p><p class="western">Touro jumped. She could hear a sound coming from somewhere in the shower room. Breathing. Touro's eyes had now acclimatised to the darkness. She could see a figure sat on the tiles in the corner.</p><p class="western">"Who's there?" she shouted nervously.</p><p class="western">The figure raised their right arm. It revealed a stump where the left should be.</p><p class="western">"Sister Jane?" Touro called, breathing a sigh of relief that it was someone she knew. "What are you doing here?"</p><p class="western">Jane looked grim in the darkness. The white streaks at the front of her hair were the most noticeable part about her. She leaned forward and rubbed her shoulder.</p><p class="western">"Nights can be hard for me," she said, in almost a whisper. "Time to time I start to... feel my other arm. Like it's still there. Like it can still feel pain."</p><p class="western">Touro watched her in silence.</p><p class="western">"Sometimes I just have to get away. You know? Somewhere quiet. A place to think."</p><p class="western">Touro nodded. "How long have you been here?"</p><p class="western">Jane stood. "About an hour," she said. "I didn't want to ruin your shower. Sorry if I scared you."</p><p class="western">Touro leaned against the tiled wall by the shower. She rubbed water out of her eyes.</p><p class="western">"What about you?" asked Jane, walking over. "What brings you here?"</p><p class="western">"Couldn't sleep," Touro said. "Had to take my mind off things."</p><p class="western">"Getting the urges huh?" Jane said.</p><p class="western">"No!" Touro spluttered.</p><p class="western">Jane walked over and stood in front of Touro, leaning over her with one arm on the wall.</p><p class="western">"Sure you're not," Jane said, looking to the door. "Look I'm not making a thing out of this. It's hard, life in the order. Hard to get through without companionship."</p><p class="western">Jane leaned forward and kissed Touro. Touro, surprised, didn't reciprocate.</p><p class="western">"Not for you huh?" Jane asked, noticing the lack of response.</p><p class="western">Touro slapped a hand on Jane's bare shoulder. "I'll get back to you on that one Jane," she said through glazed eyes. "Right now I've got things to think about. Companionship. Hmmm."</p><p class="western">Jane watched as Touro left the shower and grabbed her clothes. "You alright there Touro?"</p><p class="western">"I have no idea," Touro said. "I'll get back to you on that one too."</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"We've got a problem," Touro said, sitting down in a plush swivel chair.</p><p class="western">The security wing was not like the rest of the Sigmund's Blade. Where the cloisters and places of worship were all decked out in ecumenical finery, the security wing was utilitarian and intended for purpose. Security screens wired in to the ship's broadcast network fizzed and crackled. The occupants of the room were illuminated by the low blue glow of the visualisers.</p><p class="western">"You make my job easier if you clarify who 'we' is in this context," said Security Chief Nechayev, whose muscles looked as though they were about to burst out of her black shirt when she leaned forward on her desk.</p><p class="western">Security Chief Nechayev was head of the Sigmund's Blade Security Battalions, which were distinct from the Order of the Weeping Martyr and existed outside of it's command structure. For the most part the battalions kept their affairs distant from that of the order, concerning themselves with the ship's security when it was in dry dock, investigating stowaways and, indeed, contraband, and restoring order in the rare occurrence of a mutiny.</p><p class="western">Even so, the Nechayev's Armswomen had to be prepared to take on Battle Sisters in enclosed combat if the situation called for it. Looking around the security office, Touro could see the three other high ranking Security officers towering over her. They were built tougher than most of the toughest Battle Sisters.</p><p class="western">"The problem," said Touro, trying hard not to be intimidated. "The problem is that my supply line has been cut off. The problem is you're going to have to make do without amsec for a while."</p><p class="western">Nechayev leaned back her her chair and folded her big burly arms. "This is not problem for me. I can do without amsec," she said calmly. "But it <em>is</em> problem for you. We had a simple deal Sister. When my bottle is empty you get me a new one. In return, I keep my people out of your business." She began to raise her voice. "Now when bottle is empty there is nothing stopping me looking into your affairs. Maybe find out why you don't want us paying too much attention to your boiler room."</p><p class="western">Touro raised her hands. "Alright look we're all reasonable people in this room. We're all capable of renegotiating," she sighed, and leaned forward showing she had no intention of crumbling under Nechayev's pressure. "While the amsec is on hold I'm already working on something to tide you over. You ever had barley wine Chief?"</p><p class="western">"No," Nechayev said calmly.</p><p class="western">"Well I think you're going to like it," Touro said, having no idea if she actually would. "In fact by the time I get my hands back on some amsec you might find you prefer the barley wine instead."</p><p class="western">Nechayev eyed her suspiciously. "So this is a temporary setback?" she asked.</p><p class="western">Touro nodded. "I hope so. If everything goes to plan I'll be back in stock in no time, but to get there I need you to do something for me."</p><p class="western">Nechayev shook her head. "That is not our deal Sister. For a bottle of amsec... currently not even a bottle of amsec but something I have never tried before, I turn a blind eye. Nothing more."</p><p class="western">"You misunderstand me chief," Touro said. "I'm not looking for a favour. In fact I'm going to be doing you one."</p><p class="western">Nechayev turned and looked at one of the officers, as though for input. They shrugged back.</p><p class="western">"Explain," Nechayev said.</p><p class="western">Touro leaned forward, and lowered her voice. "I've gotten wind that Sister Beckett has some kind of grudge against Deck Nine. She and a bunch of sisters are going to be sneaking up there after tonight's evening prayer. They're planning on messing up the plumbing. Probably going to cause problems for everyone."</p><p class="western">"And you are telling me this why?" asked Nechayev.</p><p class="western">"Maybe I'm just a concerned sister who disapproves of wrongdoing," Toruo said innocently.</p><p class="western">Nechayev groaned.</p><p class="western">"Look," sighed Toruo. "All I'm asking is for you to do your jobs. Get up to Deck Nine after evening prayer and pounce on Beckett's girls. Don't ask too many questions on how it helps me, and amsec will be back on the menu in no time."</p><p class="western">Nechayev leaned back again, the leather chair groaning under her wight. "Fine, but the moment I suspect you're playing me Touro I'll be down on you like rockcrete."</p><p class="western">"Trust me," said Touro, getting to her feet. "I'm the best deal you ever made Chief."</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"We've got a problem," Touro said.</p><p class="western">There was silence in the confessional for a few moments, before a voice eventually spoke from behind the wire mesh.</p><p class="western">"Bless your presence here Sister," came a woman's stern and somewhat irritated voice. "I assume this is not a matter of faith?"</p><p class="western">"How are your strings holding up Deacon Trietta?" Touro asked.</p><p class="western">The Deacon pulled open the wire mesh and the two looked at each other face to face. Maybe Touro was imagining things, but she could swear Trietta had a new grey hair in her braids every time she saw her.</p><p class="western">"My quarz-lute is playing fine Sister," she shot angrily. "Why do you ask?"</p><p class="western">"Well," Touro said nervously. "I'm just letting you know that if one of them happens to snap, I'm not going to be able to get a replacement any time soon."</p><p class="western">Trietta scowled. Out of all of all of Touro's regulars, she was the most reluctant. Trietta was not one to suffer insubordination, troublemaking and deviation from the Imperial creed.</p><p class="western">However, the quarz-lute was one of the few pleasures that she permitted herself, and decent strings for the instrument were notoriously rare. She didn't like it, but Trietta had to accept that less than scrupulous means were required to keep it in working order. Touro had been quick to capitalise upon that.</p><p class="western">"Unfortunate," said Tritetta. "It seems the Emperor has chosen now to be the time to test me." She sighed. "Still, if it is his will..."</p><p class="western">"Well," said Touro coyly. "My supply issues might only be temporary, depending on how the Emperor deigns to reward his servants."</p><p class="western">Tritetta rubbed her chin. "You are speaking in riddles Sister Touro," she said. "If you are involved in mischief then I will not be kept in the dark. Out with it."</p><p class="western">Touro smiled and leaned back in the coffin-like confessional. "So I heard some of the cyber-cherubs whispering that the Cannoness has sought your opinion on the possibility of future promotions."</p><p class="western">"That is no concern of yours," Trietta shot back.</p><p class="western">"So it's true then?" Touro said.</p><p class="western">Trietta huffed.</p><p class="western">"Look, just see this as a friendly suggestion," Touro said. "If it just so happened that Sister Superior Abernathy was promoted to a Celestian unit, and Sister Beckett along with her, then we'd see a lot less mischief on this ship, and as a little bonus, you don't have to worry about losing out on those strings."</p><p class="western">"Even if I did have the Canoness' ear," Trietta said through gritted teeth. "Sister Abernathy has been offered promotion for years, and she's never accepted. Why would now be different?"</p><p class="western">"It's her armour right?" Touro said with a smirk. "I can tell that's been rankling for you for years Deacon, am I right?"</p><p class="western">Trietta sighed. "It is a rare and valuable artefact," she said. "It belongs in the reliquary to be maintained and studied, not dragged into battle where it may not come back in one piece."</p><p class="western">"And Abernathy knows that the Celestians are a hit-and-run strike unit," Touro nodded. "If she accepts the promotion she knows she'll be expected to downgrade to regular power armour instead."</p><p class="western">"Which Abernathy stubbornly would not permit," Trietta shrugged her off.</p><p class="western">"Leave that to me," Touro said. "Let me talk to Abby. I think I can get her to let go, if you can make Beckett part of the package deal."</p><p class="western">Trietta folded her arms. "Beckett has been passing over promotions for years and she's never even served as a Sister Superior. You can't expect me to be able to pull her from Battle Sister to Celestian in one go."</p><p class="western">"She's got years of experience and is a contemporary of Abby's. You can sell it Deacon!"</p><p class="western">"I'm not a backwater merchant Sister Touro," Trietta shot.</p><p class="western">"You don't have to be, your grace," said Touro, leaning forward. "Think about it like this; if Abernathy takes the promotion, the Order's most elite unit only grows stronger. The Eccesiarcy gets the armour to polish and show off in the reliquary. <em>You</em> don't have to worry about broken strings on your quartz-lute, and I don't have to worry about getting into mischief. Everybody wins."</p><p class="western">"Well," said Trietta tapping her chin. "When you put it like that..."</p><p class="western">"The Cannoness would jump at the chance. All she has to do is fast track an already experienced Battle Sister like Beckett to the Celestians. Easy."</p><p class="western">"Sister Touro," said Trietta, looking concerned and stern as always. "I'm not saying I can do this, but if the Emperor deigns to grant me the opportunity, I don't want to find out there are more dangerous repercussions."</p><p class="western">Touro grinned. Trietta could tell she was involved in something unsavoury, and any other Sister would be hauled in to be disciplined, but she knew Trietta cared about her quartz-lute, and she cared about getting her hands on a priceless relic even more.</p><p class="western">"Before the day is up you'll hear word that Abby is willing to give up the armour in return for promotion," said Touro, hoping that she actually could persuade Abernathy to do so. "I guarantee it."</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"We've got a problem," Touro said.</p><p class="western">Sister Abernathy looked like a child next to the massive bulk of the Terminator Armour. The huge, bull-like suit was bolted into a maintenance frame, and stood there some like some immovable god of aeons past. It's blank, uncaring eye holes stared across Deck Nine's machine room.</p><p class="western">"Magnificent, isn't it?" Sister Abernathy said, lifting a bionic arm and polishing the huge, blue and yellow shoulder pauldron with a greased rag. Her black hair was sticking to the sweat on her face.</p><p class="western">Sister Abernathy was known more commonly as 'Tin Can Abby' on account of not only her massive suit of Terminator Armour, but that she had more artificial limbs than any other Sister on the ship. Maybe even out of the entire order. Both arms, both legs and her left eye and ear had all been replaced with mechanical appendages.</p><p class="western">Sister Abernathy was not originally from The Order of the Weeping Martyr, but instead a minor order, The Convent of the Steadfast Anvil. As far as Touro knew, as far as anyone knew, they were the only force of Battle Sisters that had access to Terminator armour.</p><p class="western">Now, only Abby remained. Decades ago the convent was attacked by a substantial force of heretics, who stormed the building, sabotaged the plasma reactor that powered it's foundries and burned it to the ground.</p><p class="western">The Sigmund's Blade was only in the system by chance, and sent a small unit to attempt an evacuation. The Sisters were told to flee to the shuttles, and leave the bulky armour, but Abby insisted on staying. In her attempt to liberate her Armour, she suffered horrific burns that resulted in the amputation of her limbs.</p><p class="western">She and the armour would have been lost, were it not for Sister Beckett pulling them out of the fire.</p><p class="western">Touro looked at Abby's limbs and shivered. If Jane suffered sleepless nights with only one arm, what torture must Abby have to go through when she removes all four for the night? How terrifying the galaxy must seem, to be so vulnerable.</p><p class="western">Touro couldn't imagine it, not without someone having your back.</p><p class="western">"What was that you were saying about a problem?" Abby asked.</p><p class="western">Touro picked up a rag and began polishing the other pauldron. "Supply line has dried up, Sister Superior." Touro said respectfully. "Until I find another source I can't get you any more cloudclear oil."</p><p class="western">After Abathanty's convent was wiped out, she was naturally offered a place in The Order of The Weeping Martyr. Immediately the priests of the Ecclesiarchy asked that she surrender the Terminator armour to them as a priceless relic, but Abby refused. The Cannoness backed her up, on the condition that it would not slow Abby down.</p><p class="western">Terminator Armour couldn't even move at half the speed of that of standard power armour at the best of times, so Abby was forced to make modifications. This required the use of rare cloudclear oil, which only Touro happened to be able to obtain.</p><p class="western">Abby turned to her. "You have a solution of course," she said, calmly.</p><p class="western">"I do," Touro sighed. "But I'm not going to lie, it's going to be a lose-lose situation, Sister Superior."</p><p class="western">Abby stopped cleaning armour and put down the rag. "What do you mean?" she asked.</p><p class="western">Touro looked her in the eye, and rubbed a finger across her own scar self-consciously. "I might have a scheme in place that will get me a new supplier, but to pull it off, I need something from you."</p><p class="western">"You supply me with cloudclear oil and I give you unrestricted access to the others on Deck Nine," Abby said. "You have nothing to offer me now, and I can offer nothing more beyond that."</p><p class="western">"It's not a deal like that Sister Superior," Touro said. "Later today you're going to get an offer of promotion to the Celesitans. So Is Beckett. I need you to accept, and I need you to persuade Beckett to accept as well."</p><p class="western">"Beckett!" Abby muttered spitefully under her breath. She walked over to a bench and sat down wearily. "I've told them before, unless I keep the armour I'm not moving up."</p><p class="western">Touro glanced at her. "I know, and I can't change that."</p><p class="western">"Then why do you think I'd accept Sister Touro?"</p><p class="western">Toruo paused, and thought carefully on the next words she would say. "Can't you just do me a solid?" she asked, nervously.</p><p class="western">Abby glared back at her.</p><p class="western">Touro glanced at the floor and nodded. "Look, I get it. This life we have? It's not an easy one. Not for me, and least of all after everything <em>you</em> went through."</p><p class="western">Instinctively Abby scratched a metal arm with her bionic fingers.</p><p class="western">"We need things to anchor us," continued Touro. "Something to hold on to even when everything disintegrates around us. For you, it's the armour, for me, it's my side gig."</p><p class="western">Touro walked over to the bench and sat down.</p><p class="western">"But it's all just stuff, you know?" she said. "It's just things. It's not real, not in the way that matters."</p><p class="western">Touro didn't want to look at Abby, so she looked to the floor. She felt tears began to form in her eyes.</p><p class="western">"I thought I had it all figured out. I was respected. I had favours. People liked me and they'd go out of their way to be nice because they knew I could get things that nobody else could." She bit her lip. "And then Druga died. She died and I wasn't even there. My best friend. Best friend who could have been more," Her voice began to break. "Who should have been more. And, Emperor-damn it, now it's too late for me to tell her."</p><p class="western">She rubbed the tears from her eyes.</p><p class="western">Touro's voice was wobbly. Nervous. She had not intended her little speech to become so honest. "Now it's too late for me to tell her and all I have left is this stupid hustle of mine and it just feels empty." She turned and looked at Abby. "But it's all I have left."</p><p class="western">Touro felt tears coming back as Abby put a metal hand on her shoulder.</p><p class="western">"I'm sorry," she said.</p><p class="western">"I can't change the past, Sister Superior," Touro said. "But I know now, what's important in this life, and we don't realise it until it's too late."</p><p class="western">Touro turned and looked at the armour.</p><p class="western">"You don't owe me anything," she said. "But I'm in a jam, and If you can learn to let go then maybe things will improve for all of us."</p><p class="western">Abby nodded. "I'll think about it."</p><p class="western">Touro got to her feet. "Sister Beckett is going to be sneaking up here with a bunch of other sisters after evening prayer," she said, straightening her vestments. "She thinks you've been messing with her hot water so she's going to try and mess with your plumbing."</p><p class="western">Abby rolled her eyes. "Of course she is."</p><p class="western">"I've already told the Security Chief. They'll be ready when it happens, but if you talk to her when she comes," Touro continued. "Maybe we can diffuse the situation without any bruised egos."</p><p class="western">"Sure," nodded Abby. "Thanks for the warning."</p><p class="western">Touro's guarded exterior had now returned, and she gave a cocky smile. "I'll see you around Sister Superior. Congratulations on the promotion."</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Touro stood hovering by the corner of Deck Nine's maintenance lift. Beckett was expecting a distraction to be taking place by the main foyer, and had no idea that twelve Security Officers would be waiting at the top when she arrived.</p><p class="western">Touro wasn't even supposed to be there. She was crouched behind a Mechanicus shrine that doubled as a tool cupboard.</p><p class="western">She heard the elevator groan to life.</p><p class="western">"Alright," called Nechayev to her officers. "Let's keep this calm. Straightforward. No escalation that is uncalled for."</p><p class="western">The officers clad in navy-blue armour all gripped their shock batons in anticipation, and Touro hoped hot heads weren't going to ruin this for her.</p><p class="western">The elevator reached Deck Nine, carrying Sister Beckett and five other sisters.</p><p class="western">"Alright," she said, in almost a whisper. "We get to those pipes and we get gone. No other fooling around."</p><p class="western">Necheyev and her officers stepped out from the dark. "No fooling around at all, I think, Sister Beckett."</p><p class="western">"Chief Nechayev," Beckett said, running a hand through her blonde hair and acting casual. "What brings you to Deck Nine?"</p><p class="western">Nechayev didn't say anything.</p><p class="western">"We, uh," Beckett muttered, stalling for time. "We..."</p><p class="western">"We were just going to invite some of the Deck Nine sisters to spar with us," suggested one of the sisters that was with her.</p><p class="western">"Yeah," said Beckett with a smile. "Friendly competition, you know? Hoping to learn from our betters."</p><p class="western">"You know Battle Sisters need special dispensation to visit Deck Nine," Nechayev said back.</p><p class="western">"They do?" asked Beckett innocently.</p><p class="western">"Don't play foolish Beckett. You're a little old for that," Nechayev shot, igniting the crackling prod of her shock baton. "I know you're here to mess with the piping."</p><p class="western">"Piping?" Becket followed, continuing the innocent facade. "Why on earth would we be up here to mess with piping?"</p><p class="western">"Because you think I'm responsible for your cold showers," came a voice from the opposite end of the corridor.</p><p class="western">Beckett turned, and sighed in frustration. It was Sister Abernathy. She stood there like a rock, metal of her limbs gleaning from the low light of the illuminators.</p><p class="western">"Beckett, I know you're susceptible to flights of fancy," Abby continued. "But this one is quite out-there even by your standards."</p><p class="western">Beckett bit her tongue.</p><p class="western">"Nothing to say?" asked Abby.</p><p class="western">Beckett stayed silent.</p><p class="western">"I don't know what I should be more insulted by," Abby said. "The fact that you'd choose petty retaliation over talking, or that you'd think I really resent you that much that I'd mess with you in the first place."</p><p class="western">"Don't you?" Beckett shot back.</p><p class="western">Beckett's entourage of sisters were hanging back now, hovering nervously by the elevator, ready to abandon her at a moments notice.</p><p class="western">"Sister Superior," Nechayev said to Abby. "Are we going to have to take this up the chain?"</p><p class="western">"Well?" Beckett said to Abby.</p><p class="western">"The answer is no," Abby said. "I don't resent you like that. I don't resent you at all."</p><p class="western">"Like I believe that," spat Beckett.</p><p class="western">Abby threw over a data slate. Beckett was surprised, and very nearly dropped it.</p><p class="western">"That came over from command not fifteen minutes ago," she said.</p><p class="western">Beckett looked at the slate. "Promotion?" she scoffed. "You know I don't..."</p><p class="western">"To Celestian," Abby said. "The both of us."</p><p class="western">"You're not really telling me you're going to accept?" Beckett replied.</p><p class="western">"Not without you," Abby stated.</p><p class="western">Beckett looked at her, dumbfounded.</p><p class="western">"Chief," Abby said to Nechayev. "I think we can take it from here."</p><p class="western">Beckett turned to her sisters. "Go," she said.</p><p class="western">Then one of the sisters punched a button on the elevator and it began to descend.</p><p class="western">"You sure you got this?" asked Nechayev.</p><p class="western">"I'm sure," Abby said.</p><p class="western">The Security Chief nodded to her officers, and they turned and left the way they came.</p><p class="western">Abby took Beckett by the hand, and led her over to a nearby bench.</p><p class="western">Touro inched her way around the shrine. She could see them talking, but they were too far away to hear.</p><p class="western">She watched for about twenty minutes. It was clear the conversation was on private matters. The two sisters held hands the entire time, their faces close.</p><p class="western">As the conversation came to a close, Touro saw Abby lean forward. She touched Beckett's forehead with her own, and put a hand around her neck, stroking the burned flesh on her cheek.</p><p class="western">Touro pumped her fist, she knew it was a sign that her plan had worked out.</p><p class="western">Abby got up, nodded, and left. Beckett made her way back to the elevator.</p><p class="western">"Going down?" Touro asked, stepping onto it with her.</p><p class="western">"Touro?" Beckett scowled. "I should have known. You sold me out didn't you?"</p><p class="western">"Looked to me more like I did you a favour," Touro said with a smile. "Going from being on the Security Chief's drak list to promoted to Celestian in minutes? What a turnaround."</p><p class="western">"What?" Beckett said. "You want me to thank you?"</p><p class="western">"No," Touro said. "I just want my hook up."</p><p class="western">Beckett stared at her for a few moments, shocked at her audacity. Then she burst out laughing.</p><p class="western">"I've got to hand it to you Touro you're bold," she said, running a hand through her hair. "You know what, frag it, I'll give you the Emperor-damned hook up. Why not? It's not like I'm gonna' need them any more anyhow."</p><p class="western">"Thanks Beckett," Touro said. "It's like I've always said, we stand together, or we all go down together."</p><p class="western">Beckett rolled her eyes, but she didn't say anything more.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Sister Touro's feet made a scuffling sound on the tiled floor as she made her way through the cloisters of the Sigmund's Blade. She weaved her way between pillars and under arches, glancing over her shoulder every ten seconds, making sure she wasn't followed. Her hand gripped tightly on a large leather satchel.</p><p class="western">Out from the corner came Sister Curas. Touro jumped in surprise.</p><p class="western">"Sister Touro!" she called.</p><p class="western">Touro took a step back. "Sister Curas, I'm in a..."</p><p class="western">"Three weeks I've been covering incense duty for you!" she shot. "Three weeks and no sign of any recaff. I thought we had a deal?"</p><p class="western">Touro put her hands carefully on Curas' shoulders. "Sister Curas, I appreciate what you've done. I've just had some supply problems recently."</p><p class="western">"Supply problems or not you made me a promise," she continued.</p><p class="western">"I did," said Touro calmly. "And I'm on my way to keep it right now. If you come see me during evening meal I'll have your recaff for you. Double what I promised."</p><p class="western">"Really?" Curas said nervously.</p><p class="western">"Really," Touro said.</p><p class="western">"Okay," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry I shouted at you Touro it's just..."</p><p class="western">Touro had already began walking away from her before she could finish. "Evening meal Curas," she called back. "I'll see you then,"</p><p class="western">Touro punched the button on the maintenance elevator and descended.</p><p class="western">Engineseer Callisa was waiting by the cargo bay.</p><p class="western">"We good?" Touro asked.</p><p class="western">"Container Seven-Twenty-Three," Calissa said in their metallic drone.</p><p class="western">"Good," said Touro, looking towards the stacks of containers in the cargo hold. "And the payment?"</p><p class="western">"Safely away with the waste containers," Callissa continued. "Nobody any the wiser."</p><p class="western">"Good," Touro said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thanks for sticking by me Calissa. You could have flaked at any time but you didn't."</p><p class="western">Callissa didn't respond and simply shrugged their metal arms.</p><p class="western">"Right," Touro said. "I'd better get on with it."</p><p class="western">Touro strode quickly to the appropriate container, all the while having visions that she'd open it and be greeted with nothing but another holo-message screwing her over. All her hard work for nothing.</p><p class="western">She pried open the container. Hidden inside a secret compartment, under medical supplies, was what she had been promised. Touro smiled. Meats, perfumes, sacks of herbs and ingredients. All manner of luxuries.</p><p class="western">Touro filled up her satchel until it was nearly bursting, closed the compartment and left the way she came.</p><p class="western">Callisa was still waiting by the cargo door.</p><p class="western">"Do you have what you owe me?" the Engineseer asked.</p><p class="western">Touro reached into the satchel and retrieved a metallic disk. It had something scrawled on it in machine code.</p><p class="western">"What do you get out of this old archotech anyway?" Touro asked.</p><p class="western">"Music," Callisa said plainly.</p><p class="western">"What's the text say?" Touro asked.</p><p class="western">"Signed, Sealed, Delivered," Callissa replied.</p><p class="western">"Apt," Touro said, simply. "Look, I've got to get going. I'll let you know when the next one is expected, yeah."</p><p class="western">Callissa slipped the plastic disk into a slot that was implanted into her chest. She bobbed in what looked like a nod.</p><p class="western">"Good," Touro said, and hurried back to the maintenance lift.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">****</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Well," said Touro, sitting atop one of the boilers and raising a bottle of barley wine. "Here's to quick thinking and reliable sincerity."</p><p class="western">"Cheers," the other sisters said, raising their bottles, and all taking a sip.</p><p class="western">Touro grimaced as she felt the alcohol burn into her throat. "Frag!" she cursed with a cough. "Roslyn you were not lying. That is strong."</p><p class="western">"I think I got the gravity a little off," Roslyn said. "It'll take a bit of practice, but it's not bad for a first try."</p><p class="western">"She never said it was bad," said Synthecia. "I for one would like to say it needs to be stronger."</p><p class="western">"Shut up Syn," said Senna. "You'll be falling asleep after one bottle, I guarantee it."</p><p class="western">Hassan giggled.</p><p class="western">"Here," Touro said, throwing over a bar of chocolate wrapped in silver foil.</p><p class="western">Hassan caught it, and quickly slipped it under her vestments. "Thanks Touro."</p><p class="western">"Glad to be back on top," she replied.</p><p class="western">"Yes," said Roslyn with concern in her voice. She took a sip from her bottle. "There's one thing worrying me though. Now Beckett is out of the way, you're going have a lot of angry sisters in withdrawl that were hooked on her junk."</p><p class="western">"Hey," said Touro with a shrug. "Might be the best thing for them."</p><p class="western">"I don't know," said Roslyn. "I saw what Chalice was like when she was cutting out the Obscura. She was in a bad way for a long time. I can't help but think this is going to hurt more than it heals."</p><p class="western">"Look Roslyn I can't be expected to solve anyone's problems," Touro shot back. "What I pulled off was practically a miracle in it's own right."</p><p class="western">Roslyn looked hurt.</p><p class="western">"If it makes you feel any better I'm sure some other scumbag on this ship is going to be running chems in no time."</p><p class="western">"That makes me feel worse!" Roslyn shot back.</p><p class="western">"Emperor's balls!" shouted Synthecia. "When will you learn to just enjoy a win Roslyn?"</p><p class="western">"I'm just..." Roslyn muttered.</p><p class="western">"You're too good for pricks like us," Touro said sincerely. "But I'm glad you're here Roslyn."</p><p class="western">Roslyn's frown slowly turned to a smile. "Thanks," she said.</p><p class="western">"Hey," said Senna. "Why don't you show us how all this works," she said, pointing to the buckets and containers that Roslyn had converted into a jury-rigged distillery.</p><p class="western">"Well," said Roslyn with a smile. "I suppose I can give you the grand tour."</p><p class="western">Touro was about to hop down and join them, but something caught her eye. It was one of the big metallic boilers, a reflective surface on it, almost like a mirror.</p><p class="western">She could see a figure. A sister, short white hair, pale skin.</p><p class="western">Touro didn't know if it was the stress of the last few weeks, the alcohol going to her head, or it really was a vision of Druga. Either way, she didn't care.</p><p class="western">She raised her bottle. "Hey," Touro greeted.</p><p class="western">She blinked and the figure was gone.</p><p class="western">Touro took a sip from her bottle. She was getting used to the strength already.</p><p class="western">"Touro!" came a call from Synthecia. "Come taste what Roslyn's working on next!"</p><p class="western">Touro starred at the polished metal.</p><p class="western">"I need to go see to something," she called, hopping off the boiler. "I'll be back in a bit."</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">****</p><p class="western">Sister Jane was sitting alone on one of the pews in the grand hall. She didn't look like she was praying. Touro didn't know what she was doing.</p><p class="western">She slid up next to Jane. The sister looked a lot less intimidating when her arm was hidden under the sleeves of her vestments.</p><p class="western">She didn't notice Touro at first. When she did, she turned her head just slightly. Her eyes were icy blue in the light of the grand hall's chandeliers.</p><p class="western">"You need something Touro?" she asked.</p><p class="western">"Got something for you," Touro said, sliding over a bottle of Barley wine.</p><p class="western">Jane picked up the bottle and quickly concealed it within her vestments. "You're looking for a favour Touro?" she asked. "You know I don't do favours."</p><p class="western">"No," Touro said. "But you were willing to do me a kindness the other night, even though I didn't accept," she tilted her head and leaned in close. "I'm willing to do one for you too."</p><p class="western">Jane turned to look at her fully this time.</p><p class="western">"It's quite strong," Touro said, speaking from first hand experience. "I'm thinking if you have another hard night, if you get the pains again, it might help you sleep. Save you a trip to the showers."</p><p class="western">Jane nodded. "Thanks Touro," she said simply.</p><p class="western">Touro took Jane's free hand and squeezed it tight. She smiled. Jane smiled back.</p><p class="western">"Don't mention it," Touro said. "It's no problem."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>